Creepypasta Wiki:Site Rules/Genre Listing and Categories
:See the Genre Listing for the list of categories First and foremost: Do NOT add a category to a page that isn't on the Genre Listing page. Repeated failure to comply with this rule will result in your account being blocked from editing. We are not like most wikis with thousands of pointless categories, most with one or two pages linked to them. The categories on this wiki are intended to be indicative of the main theme(s) of a story. See the appropriate section for how to suggest new categories. Categories Rules # Ghosts, Monsters, Demon/Devil, Beings, Gods, and Cryptids are MUTUALLY EXCLUSIVE categories. This means you can classify a page as Ghosts, but none of the others. Same goes for the rest. # Books category is not for Diary/Journal pastas. Nor are they to be listed as Items/Objects. # PokéMon and Zelda pastas are not to get the Video Games tag. # Holders and Ritual cannot be added together. # Holders and Items/Objects cannot be added together. # Holders and Places cannot be added together. # Holders pastas must be from the original series. # The Videos category is for pages with videos or the default tag for videos. Do not add the Videos category to a page if it does not have one. # HPL is already in Lovecraftian and Suggested Reading, so the pages marked with this category do not need to be tagged with either of those. EAP is also already in Suggested Reading. # Stories in the PokéMon category are not to be added to any other categories, except Historical Archive, Memes, Poetry, Videos and Theory. # Stories in the "Lost Episodes" category are not to be added to any other categories, except Suggested Reading, Historical Archive, Videos and Memes. # Stories in the Video Games category are not to be added to any other categories, except Suggested Reading, Historical Archive, Videos and Memes, Poetry, and Theory. # Stories in the Zelda category are not to be added to any other categories, except Suggested Reading, Historical Archive, Videos, Poetry, Theory and Memes. # All Site Administration categories (excluding Marked for Review and Delete Now; see below) can only be added or removed by administrators. Meaning they are ADMIN-ONLY. # The categories "Marked for Review" and "Delete Now" can be added by users, but not removed as they require administrative review before they can be cleared for the site. # Only ''stories in ClericofMadness's anthology "We Go Bump" go in the We Go Bump category. # The Hospitals category is for stories that take place primarily in or around hospitals or other similar care facilities, not simply stories involving medical procedures or likewise dismemberment. # Furthermore, stories in the Hospitals category should '''not' be added alongside the Places category. Galleries, Blogs and User Pages Galleries are not articles. Blogs are not articles. User pages are not articles. Do not add categories to galleries that are not Meta (admin-only). Do not add categories to blogs (other than the default one that is automatically published with each new blog and cannot technically be removed). Do not add categories to user pages. If you add categories to a blog or a user page, you will be warned, then blocked from editing if the incident repeats itself. Penalties for Violations The following is a list of penalties for violations of these rules (this includes adding nonexistent categories/category creation). * First time: Warning * Second time: 1 day/violation. * Third time: 1 week/violation. * Fourth time: 1 month/violation. * Fifth time: 3 months/violation. * Sixth time: 1 year/violation * Seventh time: Permanent ban from editing. Suggesting New Categories If you feel that a category you have in mind would be a useful addition to this site, leave a message on ClericofMadness's talk page with the name of the category, reason(s) why you feel it should be added, and a general idea/list of pages that would fit the category. Again, we are not a search engine and categories are not keywords. Special Categories :More info available here: Project:Genre Listing#Site Administration These categories have uses outside of the "Story". Admin-only categories are in bold. * Marked for Review * Meta * Site Rules * Suggested Reading * Admin Category:Site Rules